Odcinek 5
|-|Fabuła= Odcinek miał premierę 24.03.14 na wersji francuskiej. Zostajesz wysłana na swoją pierwszą misję. Strażnicy liczą na twój sukces... aż do końca. Można zdobyć 3 ilustracje oraz strój. Dostępne są także nowe miejsca. |-|Solucja (częściowa)= Zadanie: Poproś Miiko o normalny pokój. # Udaj się do sali kryształu, w której Miiko nie będzie. # Dialog z Ykhar: A. (+10) B. (?) C. (bez zmian) # Miiko można znaleźć w: kuźni/bibliotece. Zadanie: Przekonaj kilku strażników, by wsparli cię w rozmowie z Miiko. - Ezarela znajdziesz w: bibliotece/pierwszej części korytarza przed pokojami. Dialog z Ezarelem o Miiko: A. (+5) B. (?) C. (?) - Ykhar znajdziesz w: bibliotece. Dialog z Ykhar o Leiftanie: A. (?) B. (0) C. (?) - Kero znajdziesz w: bibliotece/przed pokojem Gardi. - Alę znajdziesz w: spiżarni/kuźni. - Nevrę znajdziesz w: laboratorium. Dialog z Nevrą o kłamstwie: A. (?) B. (+5) C. (0) - Valkyona znajdziesz w: od razu po wyjściu na zewnątrz Czy powiedzieć mu o problemie?: A. (-5) B. (+5) C. (?) Zadanie: Wróć do sali kryształu, by spotkać się z Miiko. |-|Przebieg odcinka (częściowy)= Opis do momentu w którym skończyłam (Miałam około 600 maany): 1. Odcinek zaczyna się w twoim pokoju. Gardia twierdzi, że nie jest w stanie w nim spać i zaczyna prosić Jamona o zmianę, lecz ten jest nieugięty i odsyła ją do Miiko. Gardia nie ma odwagi wkurzyć Miiko, lecz za namową Jamona decyduje się na rozmowę. Zadanie: Poproś Miiko o normalny pokój. 2. Musisz udać się do sali kryształu w której Miiko nie będzie. 3. Po wyjściu spotykasz Ykhar, która pyta się co robiłaś w sali kryształu. Gardia mówi, że chciała poprosić o coś Miiko, a dokładniej o nowy pokój. Na pytanie co z nim nie tak masz trzy odpowiedzi do wyboru: A. Paskudny. B. To skomplikowane. C. Nie w moim stylu. Wybrałam pierwszą odpowiedź, lovo wzrosło mi o 10 punktów. Ykhar stwierdziła, że nie może być aż tak zły, na co Gardia dała jej listę zażaleń. Ykhar stwierdza, że przesadzasz, więc automatycznie zabierasz ją do swojego "pokoju". Ykhar przyznaje ci rację, lecz wątpi, że uda ci się wynegocjować coś u Miiko. Gardia się jednak nie poddaje. 4. Miiko znalazłam w kuźni. Rozmawia tam z Leiftanem o wątpliwościach dotyczącej jakiejś nieprawdopodobnej historii. Miiko zauważa jednak Gardię i kończy rozmowę. Twoja prośba zostaje odrzucona, bo chciałaś pokój, więc go dostałaś, poza tym Jamonowi brak materacu nie przeszkadza. 5. Gardia, wkurzona, wraca do sali drzwi. Mówi do siebie, więc nic dziwnego, że Leiftan zastanawia się czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Pociesza on Gardię, twierdząc, że nawet on nie miałby odwagi sam prosić o coś Miiko (najpierw Jamon, teraz on... zaczynam się obawiać o przyszłość straży pełnej tchórzy). Radzi ci byś poprosiła innych o wsparcie, gdyż, gdy ludzi kupa to i Miiko dupa. Zadanie: Przekonaj kilku strażników, by wsparli cię w rozmowie z Miiko. 6. W bibliotece znalazłam Ezarela. Ezarel sarkastycznie twierdzi, że Miiko jest strasznie okropna, na co możesz odpowiedzieć: A. Ezarel... B. Czy ty w ogóle słuchasz kogoś na poważnie? C. Nie jestem niewdzięczna. Wybrałam pierwszą opcję, lovo wzrosło o 5. Ezarel, w końcu, stara się być poważny. Nie widzi jednak czemu miałby przejmować się nie swoimi problemami. Twierdzi też, że sam nie miałby problemu ze spaniem na łóżku bez materaca, bo ma wiele eliksirów przeciwbólowych (RIP wątroba Ezarela). Zgodził się jednak pomóc, gdyż codzienne marudzenie Gardii, by go wkurzało. 7. Znów w bibliotece, ponownie spotykam Ykhar. Podsuwa ci identyczny pomysł co Leiftan, po czym chwilę o nim plotkują. Na pytanie Ykhar czy nie uważasz, że Leiftan jest słodki można odpowiedzieć: A. Nie mam zdania na ten temat... B. (Tak, jest całkiem słodki...) Uch... C. (Nie w moim guście..) Wiesz... Wybrałam B (nic się nie zmieniło). Ykhar przerywa ci, mówiąc, że musi wrócić do obowiązków. Obiecuje ci jednak pomóc. 8. Znowu wracam do biblioteki, tym razem spotykam Kero. Kero ulega słodkim oczkom Gardii i zgadza się pomóc. 9. Tym razem zaglądam do spiżarni. Znajduję tam Alę. Nie daje Gardii dojść do słowa i zarzuca miliardem pytań na temat jej nowego lokum. Jest zszokowana prawdziwym stanem rzeczy i nawet nie trzeba się pytać, od razu proponuje pomoc (<3). 10. Idę do laboratorium. Nevra prosi byś go zaprowadziła do swojej sypialni i ma nadzieję, że masz wygodne łóżko (coś czuję, że Eldarya nie będzie 12+). Nakłania cię także do zakupu jedwabnej pościeli, gdyż niezbyt lubi bawełnianą. Nie potrafi ogarnąć odpowiedzi Gardii, gdy ta twierdzi, że musiałaby zacząć od jedwabnego materaca; nie może uwierzyć, że od Miiko dostała tylko ramę. Dostępne odpowiedzi: A. Czy nie mówiłam do tej pory prawdy? B. Czemu miałabym kłamać? (lovo +5) Nevra stwierdza, że po to, by Gardia mogła spać razem z nim. C. Wolałabym by było to kłamstwo. (lovo stoi w miejscu). Nevra zgadza się pomóc Gardii w zdobyciu łóżka, bo, nomen-omen, ma w tym swój interes. 11. Po wyjściu spotkałam Valkyona. Przy wyborze: A. (Powinnam zapytać się wprost.) B. (Nie sądzę, by moja historia była interesująca.) C. (Ugch... Od czego zacząć?) Wybrałam B (nie zmienia się). Valkyon pyta czy długo będzie się na niego patrzeć, Gardia nie chce mu opowiedzieć o stanie swojego pokoju, jednak Valkyon ją pogania. Streszcza, więc swoją historię. Mimo, że dla Valkyona to wciąż zbyt wiele paplaniny, to zgadza się ją wesprzeć, gdyż dobry sen jest ważny dla zdrowia, a ono dla powodzenia misji. Zadanie: Wróć do sali kryształu, by spotkać się z Miiko. Idziemy do sali kryształu. Na widok naszego pochodu, Miiko się załamuje. Twierdzi, że rozumie jeszcze Kero, Alę i Ykhar, bo mają miękkie serca, ale nie chłopaków. Ezarel twierdzi, że nie chce być ciągle proszony o środki przeciwbólowe i nie ma ochoty słuchać naszego marudzenia. Valkyon uważa, że rekrut powinien być w jak najlepszej formie. A Nevra... oskarża nas o chęć podebrania mu łóżka. Miiko twierdzi, że skoro tak bardzo chcą nam pomóc, niech sami doprowadzą nasz pokój do stanu używalności. Żaden z nich nie ma na to ochoty, ale Miiko nie chce słuchać ich sprzeciwów. Możesz wybrać któregokolwiek z trójki (Uwaga! Chłopak, którego wybierzesz nie będzie mógł udać się z tobą na misję - nie dostaniesz z nim ilustracji. W tym odcinku nie zobaczysz także jak wygląda odnowiony pokój. Nie będzie też chyba można rozmawiać z tym chłopakiem.) Zadanie: Pospaceruj po HQ lub na zewnątrz. Spotykamy chłopaków, których NIE wybrałyśmy do zadania. Valkyona spotykamy od razu po wyjściu. Dziękujemy mu za pomoc i zagadujemy o jego rodzinę, lecz on nie ma ochoty o tym z nami rozmawiać. Niedaleko bramy spotykamy Ezarela, który niezmiernie cieszy się z tego,że nie musi pracować, ale jednocześnie jest chyba zazdrosny i pyta się,czemu wybrałam Nevrę. Przy bramie spotykam Ykhar, która mówi, że Miiko dała nam misję. Ze względu na to, że jest to nasze pierwsze zadanie, proponuje żebyśmy poprosiły o pomoc któregoś z chłopców (nie licząc tego, który odnawia sypialnię). Wybieramy, któregoś z pozostałej dwójki. Gdy wracamy do budynku, dowiadujemy się, że Miiko nas wzywa. Idziemy do sali kryształu, gdzie dostajemy w prezencie strój na misję. (Przy wyborze Nevry/Ezarela) W spiżarni spotykamy Valkyona, który odmawia pomocy w misji. W bibliotece spotykamy Kero. W sali kryształu wpadamy na Leiftana. Przy wyborze "Nie przeszkadzać" lovo wzrasta o 5. Nie można wyjść poza Eel dopóki nie znajdziesz chłopaka z którym idziesz na misję. (Przy wyborze Nevry) Znajdujesz go w kuźni, jednak znika zanim zdążysz poprosić o pomoc. Wracasz do kuźni i rozmawiasz z nim (musisz tak zrobić trzy razy), aż w końcu łaskawie zgodzi się nam towarzyszyć. Pyta co dostanie w zamian. Przy wyborze moją wdzięczność nie jest zbyt zadowolony i twierdzi, że nie tego oczekiwał. Wychodzimy poza bramę. Przy odpowiedzi A (żeby nie zachowywał się jak Ezarel), mówi, zaskoczony, że jesteśmy słodcy <3. Idę do kamieni, ale Kappy tam nie ma. Nevra żartuje, że wskoczyliśmy w krąg w próbie wrócenia do domu. Tam gdzie znaleźliśmy kryształ zamyślamy się za co zostajemy przez niego zbesztani. Odblokowuje się nowa pozycja idę tam. Nic tam nie znajduję, łazimy i łazimy a kappa jak nie było tak nie ma. Wychodzę z lasu, nasza postać się denerwuje że nie możemy go znaleźć, nawiązuje się dialog, po odpowiedzi że jakbyśmy chciały być z Nevrą sam na sam, to byśmy to powiedziały lovo się zwiększa. Wracamy do lasu, na nowej pozycji znajdujemy Kappę, który jest atakowany przez, jak stwierdza Nevra, Ponuraka. Rozkazuje nam wracać, aby ostrzec innych, ale mówimy że nie zostawimy go samego. Nevra twierdzi, że mamy zająć się dywersją, jednak Gardia mówi, że lepiej, by on to zrobił, gdyż jest zwinniejszy. Mamy jednak specyficzny zapach czy coś. Możemy wybrać: * zostać przynętą * nie zostać nią Przy wyborze zostania przynętą: Pod koniec wołamy Nevrę, udało się. Odpowiadamy że wszystko w porządku i że prawie umarłam. Nevra ma smutną minę i mówi że koniec końców żyję. Gardia twierdzi, że wygląda na złego i nie dostajemy ilustracji. Wracamy, w miejscu z łukami spotykamy Ykhar, która mówi, żebyśmy trzymały się od niej z daleka, gdy Gardia chce do niej podejść. Chodzi o zapach, a raczej smród Kappy. Merry także od nas ucieka. W sali kryształu spotykamy Miiko. W czasie, gdy ona omawia misję z chłopakiem, my musimy zanieść Kappę do szpitala (idziemy do sali z drzwiami, lokacja znajduje się nad wyjściem z budynku - drzwi z krzyżem). Wracamy do sali kryształu. Miiko mówi, że musimy zwrócić Kappę do jego domu. Gardia jednak chcę wyjaśnień na temat Ponuraka. Miiko jest zaskoczona sprzeciwem, jednak opowiada nam, że są to przeklęte stwory, aktywne nocą i, że nie często opuszczają swoje tereny w szczególności za dnia. Nowe zadanie, czyli Zwrócenie Kappy do jego domu nie będzie takie łatwe, podróż może trwać kilka dni, trzeba się przygotować, będziemy płynąć łodzią, bo to za morzem czy coś (Kappy oryginalnie mieszkały w pobliżu zbiorników wodnych, więc ma to sens). Miiko daje nam listę rzeczy potrzebnych na wyprawę. Dostajemy także list. Udajemy się na rynek. Spotykamy jednak Ykhar, która przekazuje nam, że sprzedawca jest na urlopie, więc nie ma sensu tam iść. Rzeczy musimy znaleźć "to tu, to tam". Na rynku pojawia się jakiś tekst, ale nie tłumaczy, idę dalej na dwór, gdzie spotykam Valkyona, przy pierwszej odpowiedzi i potem kim jestem, że zadaję sobie pytania, lovo podskakuje o 5. Idę dalej, bo po powrocie na rynek nic się nie dzieje, przy bramie spotykam Nevrę. Daję odpowiedź "Mal" lovo się nie rusza. Łażę i łażę, spotykam znów Ykhar. Wybieram "Idź zobacz normalnie". Pogadały, idę dalej. W końcu spotykam w łukach Purreru, idziemy z nim na rynek. Wybieram kapustę płacę za nią 125 maany. Muszę znaleźć sposób by uzyskać zestaw nawigacji. W spiżarni pojawia się tekst i dialog z "niewidzialnym gościem", z drugiego pomieszczenia, który nie chce się ujawnić. Daję mu list od Miiko. W kuźni spotykam Kero, a później Nevrę razem z Alą. Daję odpowiedź, że widzę że jest z nią blisko. Jest zadowolony z naszej zazdrości. Zgadza się także pomóc z nawigacją. Idziemy do biblioteki i nic się nie dzieje. Wychodzę na rynek gdzie wyskakuje tekst, przy łukach znów wyskakuje, a przy bramie wpadam na nową osobę. Okazuje się najmłodszym członkiem straży węgorza. Gadają o jakiejś misji. Okazuje się że nowy był tym który kupił ostatni zestaw do nawigacji. Po małym szantażu ze strony Nevry, oddaje nam ten zestaw. Trzeba iść spotkać się z Kero, w bibliotece. Mówimy mu o wszystkim. Gdy wychodzimy z biblioteki, pojawia się tekst, że nie mamy nic więcej do roboty i zastanawiamy się jak ma się Kappa. Koniec odcinka. |-|Uniwersum= Przychodnia.png|Przychodnia |-|Ilustracje= Misja Valkyon.jpg |-|Strój= Strój dostajesz w prezencie od Miiko; nie musisz za niego płacić. Plik:odc5_stroj.png Kategoria:Odcinki